Our Little Girl
by EdwardLovesKlutzyBella
Summary: What was suppose to a quick overnight hunting trip for Carlisle and Esme, they ended up finding a new member of the family. A little human girl name Ava Hope. The twist? Ava lives in a house full of vampires. What would it be like growing up as the youngest and only daughter in the Cullen Family? Not sure if Rose, Alice, and Bella will be in the story yet. Read and Review please!


**Thank you to Jules Ann for going over my chapter for me and giving me idea! You guys should check out Jules Ann stories! She is such a great writer! **

Chapter 1

"Boys, can you please come here. Your mother and I need to talk to you." I told my kids.

I heard Emmett groaning" Dad. Can't I finish this level? I'm trying to beat it and I haven't beaten it yet!"

"You can finish that game in a few minutes. Your mother and I are going hunting for over night and we need to talk to you. Get over here or I will unplug the t.v. and you can't play the game the rest of the night." I threaten.

I heard him put it on pause and get up from the couch. He was followed by Edward and Jasper.

"Alright boys, your mother and I are going out on an overnight hunt. We haven't hunted in about a week, so we need to feed. We won't be far. Just across the river a few miles north. We will have our cell phones on us. Please stay out of trouble, try not to break anything or burn the house down." I told them.

Emmett grins and nudges Edward. They book smirk at each other. I roll my eyes.

"Jasper, I leave you in charge. You're the most responsible one. If anything gets out of hand, just call me. You boys are staying in for the night and no going out till we get home. Understood?" I said.

"Yes Pops and yes Dad." The boys tell me.

Just then, Esme comes down the status. She was dressed in old sweat pants, an old T-shirt of mine and she had her hair up in a messy pony tail. She was ready to hunt.

"If I find out you boys break my coffee table again, have a hole in my wall, or my flower vases smashed, you will be punished. Last time left, Emmett, you broke my coffee table into a million pieces from yours and Edwards wrestling. Then Emmett and Jasper you both broke my wall from the kitchen to my dining room. That will not happen again." Esme said.

All the boys looked at their feet. Feeling ashamed.

"It won't happen again Ma. We promise." Jasper said.

"It better not. I expect this house to be standing when we get home in the morning. But overall boys, have fun. Call us if you need anything." Esme said.

After we said out good byes, Esme and I went out the back door and took off towards the river.

Once we landed safely and easily across the river, I looked at my wife with a smile. She grinned back at me.

"What are you in the mood for my love? I heard Emmett telling Jasper and Edward there are bears nearby and mountain lions, and of course the deer." I told her.

Esme thought for a moment. "I want something filling. Like a beer or a mountain lion. A deer can be dessert."

I chuckled. "We have all the time in the world. Let's head up a few miles this way. There is a small steam that the animals like to go and get a drink. Let's check that first."

Esme nodded her head and agrees. We both take off running.

We weren't running very long and then Esme suddenly stops in her tracks. I quickly came to a stop to. I looked at her confused.

"Listen." She said.

Carlisle listened. He heard soft sounds coming up from a nearby stream. Not too far from where they were standing.

"It smells like a heard of Elk. Let's go." Esme said in full hunting mode.

Chuckling at his wife, they both took off running. While he was running, his thoughts took him back to when Edward and he first took Esme on her first hunting trip.

Esme has just been turned into a vampire. I had taken her to my house so the hospital staff and the morgue staff wouldn't hear her screams of pain. Turning into a vampire is a painful, long, three days. Were he lived just outside of town in the country, nobody should be hearing her.

I stayed by side all three days without moving. He just held her hand and kept saying how sorry he was, how this will all be over soon, and that he was with her.

By the end of her third day, Esme's heart slowly started to stop beating. Her breathing finally started to slow down. And then there was silence. No more screaming out in pain.

Her eyes slowly opened up and she looked around confused. And then her eyes spotted me. I gave her a small smile. Edward was standing quietly in the back of the room. He had a cup in his hands which held animal blood in it.

After I explained to her what we were and how we survived, I asked how she felt.

Esme said she wasn't scared and was ready to try anything. Then she mentions that her throat was burning and that is when I softly called to Edward.

He came over to us and handed me the cup of blood. Esme looked at it and made an adorable face and the smell of blood. It wasn't to appealing at first, but she would get used to it. I wanted her to try animal blood first, not human blood.

Shaky hands, she took the cup from me. I nodded my head in encouragement and she looked at the cup again.

"The blood will help with the burning in your throat and your thirst. We will go and hunt soon. But for now, I want you to try this." I told her.

Esme lifted the cup to her lips and took the smallest sip. She licked her lips for a minute and said "It's not bad."

She quickly finished it and handed the cup back to me.

"How does your throat feel?" I asked.

"Better. Doesn't burn as much." She said.

"That's good. That was animal blood. We don't drink from humans." I explained.

Esme nodded her head. "Good. I don't think I would have been able to handle that."

"Esme, I want you to meet my adopted son Edward. He is the one that gave you the cup of animal blood a few minutes ago. He is one of us as well. A vampire. He also hunts from animals. I have trained him and myself to hunt from animals and not humans." I explained.

"Hello Esme. It's nice to meet you and see that you're finally awake. Welcome to our home and world." Edward.

Esme smiles at the young boy. "Hello Edward and thank you. Thank you for the cup of blood."

Edward nods his head.

"How do you feel about hunting for an animal? We aren't too far from the forest. That's why my house is in the country and not in the city." I said.

"As long as you two are with me and help me, I'll try it." Esme said.

"Absolutely. It's easy once you get the hang of it. I promise." Edward told her.

I took Esme's hand and we walked outside into the backyard that is facing the forest.

"There shouldn't be anybody around. Just us and the animals. If you follow Edward and me, we will show you the hunting grounds okay? Stay close and don't go too far." I told her.

"Wait, she needs to have old clothes for hunting Carlisle. Let her borrow some of your old sweat pants and t-shirt. She will be more comfortable in that." Edward said.

"Oh right. My apologies Esme. Are you okay with wearing some of my old clothing? Well you get you some old clothes soon." I said.

"Of course." Esme said.

I quickly went into my bedroom and found some clean, but old clothes and brought them back out to Esme. She said thank you and went to go change. In less than 10 seconds she came out looking adorable in the old clothes I gave her.

"Let's go and show you how to hunt." I said.

The three of us started to take off into the forest.

"It faster and easier if you run. Try it. We will be right behind you." Edward told her.

Esme looked at us for a second and then took off running. It was wonderful. She could feel the breeze through her hair, see everything passing by her. She loved it.

Edward and I weren't far behind her.

"What's that smell?" Esme asked as she was slowing down.

Edward and I chuckle.

"That Esme is a deer. Why don't you try and take it down? It's not that hard. All you have to do is sneak quietly behind it, and then quickly as you can, pounce on it. You can kill it by breaking its legs or its back. Another way is breaking the neck to." Edward told her.

I could tell Esme was hesitant to kill an innocent creature. But I could also tell her burning in her throat was bothering her.

Taking a deep breath, she slowly and quietly started to walk towards the deer. The deer was completely focused on eating the grass.

Esme quickly pounced on the animal and the animal let out a startled cry. Esme wasn't going to give up without a fight. Same as the deer. They were both moving around.

Edward went to go and help her, but I quickly stopped him.

"Let her figure this out. She can do this. You explained how and she understands from what I can tell. She just needs to get a good grip on the deer and do what she needs to do so she can feed." I told him.

Sighing, Edward just nodded his head and watched Esme struggle with the deer. The deer was still struggling, and after some tumbling around in the dirt with the deer, Esme finally managed to kill it.

At first she was shocked that she had not only killed the animal, but did it by herself. Then she started to cry. Her body shaking and she was rocking back and forth

"Carlisle, we need to talk to her. Explain that this is okay. This is how we eat to stay alive." Edward said.

"Let her grieve by herself son. It's a hard learning process. We all did it. I did when I first killed an innocent animal and you did as well. We feel bad for a brief time, but then we have to feed. It's only the adult animals that we kill, not the babies. It's something she will get used to." I told her.

I look again at Esme. She seemed to have calmed down some. She said a small prayer of thanking the deer for giving her food and then she quickly drank the blood.

"Carlisle, I have been talking to for the last ten minutes. Where were you?" Esme asked me softly.

I chuckle. "I'm sorry darling." I was just remembering back to your first hunt right after I turned you and how Edward and I went with you. You did amazing that day."

"You remember that? That was such a long time ago. I was devastated that I had to kill an animal to hunt. But, I think I would rather have my first real meal as a vampire from an animal then a human." She admitted.

"You were a wreck when you had to kill that poor deer. Edward and I just gave you some space so you can grieve and process what happened. You're doing so much better." I told her.

"I still don't like killing animals. But, I would rather kill animals then innocent people." Esme added.

"True. Very true. Know, how come you made us stop so suddenly when we just started running?" I asked.

Esme thought for a minute and then said "I smelt a heard of Elk about a mile from where we are standing. They are near a stream."

"Let's go find them. I'll let you lead." I told her.

"Thank you kind Sir. First one that gets their gets the first Elk they can find." Esme said with a chuckle.

We took off running. We had to be careful so the Elk wouldn't catch our scents. If they did, that can ruin or whole plan on trying to catch an Elk. Esme was a pro at this by know and she knew exactly what she was doing. Edward had taught her well.

Esme was quite we approached the animals. The animals were completely unaware of our presence at first. Just eating and drinking water.

Esme slowly started to walk towards the elk. She was walking towards the back so they wouldn't see her. Ever so slowly and quietly.

Once she got close enough, she quickly pounced on the animal. She held on tightly to the back of it and then quickly went towards the neck. The animal made a surprise noise and tried to break free. But it was no use. Esme was too strong for the elk.

Esme quickly apologies to the elk and snap its neck. Then she drank from the opening of the wound.

I was so busy watching Esme drink from her elk that I forgot all about my animal to get. Luckily some of the herd didn't wonder too far, so I was able to catch one to.

We were able to catch a few more elk and a couple of mountain lions. I think those were Esme's favorites. The mountain lions. They seem to be the most filling for her.

"Your eyes look much better. Back to their golden color." I said.

"Your eyes look much better to. I love seeing your golden eyes instead of the black ones when you're hungry." Esme said.

By this point, we were sitting on a flat rock that was near the stream were the elk were eating and drinking water. The mountain lions that we found happen to come across the path to probably catch a drink, or the smelled the elk. I'm not sure which.

It was getting dark and the clouds were starting to come in. It looked like it was going to rain soon. This might cut our overnight trip hunting short.

"Do you want to stay out and hunt the rain or call it quits early?" I offered.

Esme squinted at the sky. Dark clouds were coming in and in the next half hour, rain would probably start.

"Let's give it a little more time. Emmett was really looking forward to no parents for tonight. I hate to disappoint him." Esme said.

We sat in silence for a while. Just listening to the sounds of the forest. We can hear the birds chirping, the creek bubbling, and the wind softly blowing through the trees.

"This is so peaceful. I can spend hours out here." Esme sighed happily.

"I can to. Especially since I will be with you." I said.

Esme grins at me and leans into me. I wrapped my arms around her.

The wind must have shifted because about 20 minutes or later, that is when I heard it. A soft thumping of a human heart and a human that might be hurt and scared


End file.
